


The Miracle {Sam Winchester X Reader} ((Drabble))

by poisonivysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has a child, Dean's out to get food, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idk waht season this is, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: The reader has something to tell Sam, her boyfriend.((Short thing with fluff, and a little outburst from the reader))





	The Miracle {Sam Winchester X Reader} ((Drabble))

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that I wrote to my friend because I got bored, and I wanted to write something with Sammy, she's in here, Lex, but you can just imagine her as whoever

I sighed a little bit, nervous, and then knocked on the boys' motel room door. Sam answered it. He was the one who I wanted to talk to anyways, not dean. "Hey, I thought you were taking a nap. Dean went to go get food." He leaned against the doorframe as I put a self conscious hand over my stomach.   
"I-I did, well more I was, but I started not feeling that well." I sighed again, and he looked at me worriedly. The tall man ushered me inside. I sat on his bed (I knew it was his from the fact that it was made) and he sat next to me, putting the back of his hand on my forehead.   
"Are you sick? Do we need to call up Lex and get her to pick you up or something? Take you back to the bunker?"   
"No, no no, nothing like that, Sammy, she's got her baby, b-but I did call her earlier to ask about something." He looked a little confused on why I had called her to ask about something, subtle hints weren't working.   
"Why'd you call her? You couldn't ask us?" He asked me, being all sweet and gentle.   
"What? I can't call up my best friend to ask her a question once in a while?" I said, some venom laced in my voice. He just looked at me, obviously a tiny bit shocked at my little outburst. I sighed once again. "Sam, I missed my period last week and I've got morning sickness." I mumbled, a little embarrassed.   
He just looked at me, and I could see the gears turning in his mind until the signs all clicked and his face lit up in what seemed to be pure joy. "A-are you pregnant?" He asked in a nervous and excited tone.   
"I took a test earlier, when I said I was going to take a nap, and it-it was positive, we're going to have a lil baby, Sammy!" I smiled happily at him and he just smiled back at me, obviously incredibly happy. "We're gonna have a kid?" He was grinning like a happy idiot as I nodded.   
"I just said that, idiot." I giggled. "One more Winchester, Sam, maybe more, I don't know, we still need to go to the doctor and everything, I think it might just be one, but I don't know, oh, I hope it's a girl, I've always wanted a girl." I kissed his cheek. "I'd be equally as happy with a boy though, though either way, they're probably going to get a bit of influence from Dean, I just hope it's good music taste." He chuckled at my nervousness.   
"When we get back to the bunker, we'll go into town and do all of that, doctor's visits, whatever." I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sammy."   
"You're welcome, Y/n."


End file.
